


you hold me in the moment, you and I alone

by Breadstick_101



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Caught, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadstick_101/pseuds/Breadstick_101
Summary: Obi-Wan really should finish all this paperwork, but what he could be doing is just so much more fun.or it was, then Anakin turned up.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	you hold me in the moment, you and I alone

The paperwork had been piling up, Obi-Wan had had no time to do it he found. Between making sure his ex-padawan was okay on the other-side of the galaxy and dealing with everything the council kept throwing at him, he'd never really actually had time to do it. His Commander had been making sure he was sleeping and eating regularly as well so he hadn't even been able to stay up at night to start it.

Finally a break had come around and now Obi-Wan sat staring at the mountains of datapads and flimsiplast covering his desk.  _ No time like the present _ Obi-Wan thought to himself, later he'd have to make time as the 501st were reconvening with the 212th for what was supposed to be an ambush against some Seperatist base deep in outer space. Anakin would no doubt have many issues with the way the council had planned this ambush, so Obi-Wan had to make sure he wasn't behind on any paperwork because if he left it now it would never get finished. 

The door to Obi-Wan's room slid open to reveal his second in command, not in armour for once, just in his blacks, hair still damp from the shower he  _ had  _ told Obi-Wan he was going away to have. Obi-Wan checked his chronometer, he had been sitting here staring at this unfinished work for the better part of half-an-hour,  _ that's ridiculous  _ Obi thought to himself  _ it seemed like five minutes ago Cody had left him to do the work on his own. _

> _ "you alright cyare?" _

Cody looked at his boyfriend,  _ cody still couldn't believe that his general had requited his feelings, he was sure that taking rex's advice to just speak to the man would result in him getting relocated to a different battalion _ , he was staring at his desk with a blank face, completely zoned out. 

> _ "hmm... yes, yes i'm alright" _

There was a pause where neither of them said anything, Cody just fixed his general with a look that clearly said _ i don't believe you.  _

Obi-Wan stood up, his knees clicking as he did so. Obi-Wan frowned his knees clicking made him sound ancient. 

> _ "i'm just fine dear one, a little lost in my head is all" _
> 
> _ "i noticed sir" _

Obi-Wan frowned again, he had never really gotten used to being called sir, it didn't sit right with him.

> _ "just Obi-Wan dear, we're not on duty at the moment" _

Cody smiled and reached out to pull Obi-Wan into his arms, the man went willingly practically collapsing into his Commanders arms. Obi-Wan stretched a hand up and curled it around the nape of Cody's neck pressing kisses to the parts of Cody's face he could reach from this position. Cody laughed quietly at the short ginger currently trapped in his arms, wondering how his lover ever managed to keep up with Skywalker who was just taller that the clones. 

Obi-Wan had finally gotten enough grip on the back of Cody's head to pull him the rest of the way down to meet in a kiss, their mouths sliding together with practiced ease. Despite their relationship still being relatively new, Obi-Wan found that they did spent an awful lot of time with their tongues in each others mouth. 

Cody slid one one of his hands from around Obi-Wans waist to slide his fingers through the generals red hair, pulling slightly making the shorter man release a soft moan. Without breaking the kiss, Cody moved them back till he could press Obi-Wan against the desk, making sure not to knock any datapads over. Obi-Wan threw a leg up around his Commanders waist and used the momentum to set himself on the edge of the desk.

They broke away for air quickly before diving right back in, tongues sliding together and hands sliding around and gripping at each other like one of them could disappear at any moment.

Lost in each other, both had clearly forgotten they were supposed to be meeting the 501st. Now by this point Anakin was used to his master forgetting to come and meet them at the bridge, so whilst ignoring Rex's warning of not going to get the man, Anakin set of through the corridors of the Negotiator to find Obi-Wan. Rex on the other hand wanted to smack his head on the wall, after having noticed that General Kenobi wasn't going to be meeting them at the bridge, Rex had realised that Cody was also nowhere to be seen putting two and two together Rex was almost sure that Anakin wasn't going to react well to what he was away to find.

Rushing after General Skywalker who was already probably at the Generals room, the man had long legs, Rex thought his General was either going to have a breakdown or just completely forget the moment entirely. For reasons Rex couldn't understand, General Skywalker had a very specific image of his master which didn't involve said master in a secret relationship. Although the apple doesn't fall far from the tree clearly.

Obi-Wan was slowly working a hand up his Commanders shirt when he heard the door slide open for a second time and didn't have any time to react before his ex-padawan released a lot of shock into their bond. 

> _ "kriff, Rex is going to kill me" _

Cody muttered into Obi-Wans neck, trying to ignore the problem that was currently standing in the doorway.

Said problem was just staring at them clearly not fully processing what was happening, Anakin kept opening his mouth as if to say something and the closing it again.

Obi-Wan sighed, surely he had raised his apprentice better than this, he could feel Cody laughing against his shoulder.

> _"Anakin, there is a reasonable explanation for this"_

Obi-Wan didn't want to scare the boy any more than they obviously already had.

> _"i...master....what?"_

Obi-Wan never got to answer however as Anakin spun on his heel and fled the room just as quickly as he had entered, leaving behind his Captain who had clearly just caught up to him.

> _"Cody"_
> 
> _"yes"_
> 
> _"you.... you don't have to deal with this, i do. Could you just keep it in your pants please"_

Cody snorted burying his head further into Obi-Wan shoulder, trying to unsuccessfully muffle his laughter.

> _"Captain"_
> 
> _"General"_

And with that Rex started off in the direction in which Anakin had fled.

Obi-Wan wondered what he'd done to deserve this, it wasn't like Anakin wasn't also (badly) hiding a relationship.

> _"to be honest, that could've gone a lot worse"_
> 
> _"cody?"_
> 
> _"mm"_
> 
> _"shush"_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very good a dialogue, its a work in progress.  
> my spelling is also not great, but thats because i type fast and am too lazy to check for grammar afterwards. :)
> 
> leave a comment even if you hated it :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr: cri-me-a-river


End file.
